Fairytales are real!
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: Bella gets to really know Jake, why can't she admit that she love's him more then a friend? Adult Language and Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

"Why is it every time you come into my life, you're spouting some jealous shit and ordering me around?" I shouted at him. I Didn't really mean it, I was just at my wits end at being so far up on the pedestal that Edward sets me on that I snapped at him.

He raised an eye brow at me and smirked at my out burst, which of course only made me even more angry. "Bella, I know that you like to do things yourself, but it's safer this way." He said, reaching up to me and pulling me off the bike that Jake had made for me. I was using it to got to and from school while Jake worked on my truck (max speed dropped to 35 and I was starting to make people pretty angry.) and while Charlie was on a weekend fishing trip with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black.

"Edward, Please put me down, I learned to walk at one years old you know." I snapped, crossing my arms in front of me, pouting dramatically. He set me down when we reached the passenger side door of his Volvo.

"Bella, you don't even have a helmet on." he scolded, wagging his finger in my face. I had the urge to bite at it, if it would have done anything other then brake my own teeth off. I stepped around him and headed back to the bike, even though I knew that by the time I got there, he's already done something to it.

"Edward, so help me God, if you tamper with my bike, I'll. . ." I couldn't think of anything that he couldn't stop or would result in ultimately hurting myself. "I don't know, but I will think of something that will actually be a good threat." As I predicted he was standing next to my bike when I reached where it sat in the driveway. I didn't even bother trying to start it, I heard him chuckling so I knew that he had already done what ever it was that he was going to do to disable it. _Fuck this childish game._ "GUH!" I yelled exasperated and headed back for the house, ignoring him as I passed him on the porch.

I walked right into the house, leaving my front door open, knowing that he'd come in anyways, so there was no reason to pretend that shutting the door could keep him out. I went to the phone and quickly dialed Jake's number. Glaring at Edward who was leaning against the wall, the picture of calm of and I just had to smile to myself because he had no idea what I was doing. When the other line picked up, my eyes didn't leave the honey one's that stared me down.

"Hey Jake!" I said brightly. "I'm having trouble with the bike, do you think that you can come pick me up today?" I watched Edwards grin fall and he glared at me .

"Of course, Bells!" Jake chirped, I could practically hear the grin spread across his face. "See you in a half hour." I hung up the phone and didn't have to look up again to know that Edward had left.

It was a low blow, I know, but Edward and I haven't dated since I was 17, well 18 if you count my disastrous birthday, so he had no right to start with his protecting me shit. The greatest thing about being a human being _is that we are fallible_. We're supposed to make mistakes, it's was what we do, yeah the big mistakes often hand someone pressing the big reset button in the sky. I'd rather have that as a consequence then be followed around by a vampire forever. Lord knows these last two years have been torture.

Im 21 and have been independent for a long time. Okay, so me and Angela shared an apartment in Forks last year, but I am going to community college and working at the station with charlie. Although just two months ago, Angela caught the attention of some fancy photographer and gave her oodles of cash to fly around Japan and take pictures of political stuff. I practically pushed her out the door. Her guilt for leaving me was not going to stop that awesome opportunity, so she went and I moved back in with charlie and entering stage left, Edward shows up again.

I locked the house up again and walked over to my bike and throw my leg over it, trying to quickly asses what he had done to it. I couldn't see anything right off the bat, so I decided to just start it and it roared to life for one second and then died. Fuck. I quickly hopped off and started tinkering, something I did with all the spare time that I had because I got tired of whining to Jake every time that I had a flat tire.

I was still tinkering when Jake pulled in behind the bike twenty minutes later and then just sat down next to me, fore going the greeting. When it comes to mechanics, greeting was optional for Jake. We figured out that the the push rod and valve lifter were completely missing. Fucking Edward. So I had to go back with Jake to another one from his garage. We decided to Houdini the bike into his hatch back so that we could bring it with us.

"So," Jake said, nonchalantly when we were finally underway. "Who should I thank for this spontaneous call for help?"

I grunted in annoyance and flipped my hand in dismissal. "Im always at your house, Jake." He gave me a look, which clearly told me that was not the right answer. "Fine, Edward showed up again." I grumped at him, crossing my arms and looking out the window. It was no secret that Edward and Jake never got along and it was more then just because Edward was a vampire and Jake was a werewolf. It was, at least from what little feelings these stubborn men shared, because Jake resented Edward for leaving me and Edward resented Jake for putting me back together and making me whole again, thus no longer needed Edward in my life. When he left I was broken, Jake fixed me, well mostly and then Edward just showed back up expecting me to fall all over my self for him again and I just couldn't bring myself to do that.

Jake's hands tightened on the steering wheel, threatening to snap it. "That's what happened to the bike."

I nodded, knowing that he saw it, even though at the moment he looked as it he were trying to start a fire on the road with his eyes. "Don't worry about it Jake, he doesn't come around too often when Charlie is home."

"And that's not for the rest of the weekend," He ground out. "Which means that nasty leech will be waiting for you when you get home."

I rolled my eyes and then stared out the window again. Okay, yeah I hadn't thought of that, but I'll just keep my window closed. I know Edward is persistent and kind of everywhere, but if he is anything, he's a gentlemen and would not come into my room without permission."Don't worry about it Jake, I can handle it."

"It's not just this time or this weekend, fuck I know im cocky about my skills, but seriously all your mechanical problems lately?" H said exasperated that I hadn't seen his point right away. "How is it that I work on cars for a living and all my customers have no complaints. You're truck, given it wasn't the greatest in the world but worked just fine, and your bike which has broken down three times now."

Okay so I had not thought of that either. Stupid Jake. "Well I am not going to think about it right now." I said trying to lighten the mood. I pried one hand from the death griped steering wheel and laced it with mine, smiling at him. "Reality stops at La Push border." I finally saw his lips start to twitch and knew I had him. "We could always have sex on the lawn tonight."

The deep base chuckle next to me spurred me on.

"Loud, raunchy, sex...DOGGY STYLE!" His laughter filled the car as we pulled into the driveway of the little red house.

_**A/N: I know that when I get excited about a story I tend to rush and I am super excited about this! Sorry for my little mistakes! Also I live on your reviews like crack, so please gimme my fix! Remember good, bad, ugly, lovely, i love all comments! love love, Juliet!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

Thank you Edward fucking Cullen. There was never a time in my life where I thought that I would be thanking that fucking creepy leech, but there it is. He had finally pulled a stunt big enough that I can expose Bella to the evidence that I had known for months now. Yeah, I am not the Mr. Good Wrench, but my fix ups are capable of hold up for more then a few weeks time, or else I would have been out of business a while ago. I could tell she had never put those particular facts together, but I did. I was not worried about her running back to him because it just wasn't going to happen. When Bella loves, she loves fully and he ripped that love from her when he left. I was there to fill that void and quite honestly it didn't take long, which tells me that maybe he didn't have the hold on her that he thought he did.

Here she was, at my house bitching about Edward Cullen. Yeah, it was a sad little victory, but no matter how small, a victory is a win baby. Bella Swan, my best friend and desire for many, many years. There just wasn't words for it. The ache I have for her was turned into a term among the pack called the Jacob. If a man is a woman's best friend, but had lusty thoughts about her at the time that lusty thoughts were okay...that was a Jacob. Fuck that is very sad, even to me.

When we pulled into my drive way, I was laughing at her little rant about pissing off Edward by having sex on the front lawn. Of course the joke turned to some pretty sexy mental images and that led to me taking my time to get out out of the car. Damnit Black, you are not a little newly adolescent child anymore, get those thoughts under control.

"Fuck me." Bella whispered as she tripped on nothing and landed hands, chest, and belly first in a freshly made mud puddle.

Shit like that doesn't help my situation. Dirty, wet Bella saying, '_fuck me_'. Grrrr. I walked around the car to see her just laying in the puddle, excepting her fate to be the clumsiest person in the world. I couldn't help but laugh as I stuck my hand out to help her up. She stood, glaring at me openly. "Fuck you, Black." She spat before smiling evilly.

"Don't even think about it." I warned, narrowing my eyes at her twitching fingers. "If you think Yo--" Mud was slung across my bare chest and up my face.

She ran, not far because well, I was faster and even if I wasn't she probably would have tripped again. I tackled her to the ground, spinning so that I took the brunt of the hit and we slid, ever so gracefully into another large mud puddle, ironically that we made from trying to make the largest rooster tail with our bikes just a few days ago. We were laughing hysterically, trying to sling hand fulls of mud at each other, only succeeding in falling on our backs.

"Now your in trouble!" She cried jumping up and dramatically acting as if she were bouncing off ropes in a wrestling ring and jumped on me, slathering handfuls of mud all over my chest and arms.

I grinned widely at her, letting her think she was triumphant. She stopped suddenly, realizing that I wasn't fighting back and cocked her head at me and my grin turned cocky, with a wiggle of my eye brows. "I just figured you were having such a great time, feeling me up that, who am I to stop you?"

I was still smiling when a heavy glop of mud hit me hard in the crotch. "HA! Feel that up!" She said with a huff and started to stand and run, but swiftly slipped and fell.

I growled loudly and launched my left at her, trying to lift her up, but my hands and her body was covered in mud only allowing me to slidmy hands up her torso and under her shirt. HOLY SHIT! Yeah it was an accident, but when the woman is wearing no bra, it becomes serious really fast.

We both froze he legs around my hips and my hands cupping each boob, praying I don't do anything stupid, but I couldn't help it. I grinned. So much for not stupid.

"Jake!" She screeched, jumping up and heading for the garage where the outside hose was. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Oh well, at least I got something for the spank bank. I got up from the mud an walked around the garage about to turn the corner when I heard Bella...panting?

"Bella?"I called out.

"Y-Y-Y-yeah this w-w-w-water is so f-f-fucking cold m-m-my nipples are going to f-f-fall offffffff." She chattered and I laughed out loud rounding the corner fully. Her arms were crossed in front of her as best as possible while she held the hose at the same time to hose her body off. "A-A-And m-m-my jeans are t-t-to t-t-tight to get of-f-f-f-f."

I rolled my eyes at her and then quickly walked to her, scooping her up inmy arms and talking her inside the house, not really caring about the water and mud, I'll clean up later. "Bella, you are the biggest dork ever." I said, laughing at the blush that crept into her chattering cheeks.

"F-f-f-f-fuck Y-y-you, B-B-Black." She stuttered, trying to pout, but her shaking body and clacking teeth ruined the effect.

I walked right into the bathroom with her in my arms and didn't set her down until we both stood in the shower. I quickly turned the water on, gauging it so that it was warm enough and then shoved her under the spray, earning another glare. I looked around and found the shampoo that she stashes here just for these types of scenarios, because lets face it, Bella falls a lot, it's Washington and it rains a lot. You would be surprised how much use her having shampoo and some clothes at my house comes in handy. Especially when she actually started learning about fixing the bike and her truck, my little grease monkey would always shower before usually crashing on the couch.

"Close your eyes." I ordered and then squeezed the bottle over her head and laughed when she swore at me. She still had her arms crossed in front of her and I had to pry them apart so that I could soap them up and wash them off, trying to ignore the reasoning for crossing her arms which was now very perky and quite visible.

"I should tell you to clothes your eyes." She grumbled at me as I soaped up her hair.

"Oh shut up, Swan. I'm not being perverted." I snapped, then realized it came out harsher then intended, because it was in fact taking a very lot to not be perverted. I smiled at the curious look she gave me. "I'll save Jake the pervert for taking your jeans off." I joked, wiggling my tongue at her. She whacked my arm and then immediately shook her hand and whined that now her hand hurt.

I finished her hair and shoved her head under the spray again and then worked on unbuttoning her pants. Broccoli. grandma, Quills nasty fantasies of Sam's mom. Fuck fuck fuck, I am wearing very wet cut off sweats, there is just no hiding anything in these. After getting her unbuttoned and unzipped I worked at sliding the the soaking wet, extremely tight jeans over her hips and was concentrating on the mud that was coating her under them as I pulled them all the way off and abandoned them in a pile on the shower floor. Absently I ran my hands down her legs, kind of squeegeeing the mud off of them. How did the mud even get in these tight ass jeans? "Did you paint these fuckers on this morning?" I griped at her,and looked up to see if she was glaring at me, it was not what I expected to see. At first I thought she was still rinsing her hair, but then I saw her fists were balled up so tight that her knuckles were white and every time my hand made a swipe at her legs, she sucked in a quick breath.

Hmmm, _oh really?!_ I was glad that she didn't look down and see the very cocky grin that graced my lips as i slowed my movements, letting my hands travel and little further up on each swipe. "Take your shirt off." I told her, not really thinking she'd do it or even heard me, but I felt alittle bossy with this new found power over the woman that I was powerless against for so long. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered up her legs and ass not bothering to push my luck by taking off the small red lace thong she wore. My hands continued distributing soap along her lower back and I hissed in appreciation when my hands found that she had indeed removed her shirt and was letting me rub to belly and just under her tits.

A soft sigh escaped her lips when my finger tips grazed her beautifully perky tits, that were begging me to taste and lick. Fuck who am I kidding, if licking were happening I would not be limiting it to her lovely, lascivious, rosey nipples. Fuck.

I stood up, getting as close to her as possible without spearing her with the massive hard on I had and bend down to her ear, making sure I made it extra breathy when I whispered. "My turn." Bella's eyes poped open and he face was cherry is seconds, but I didn't remove the hooded look I gave her, just so that she knew that I could easily guess where her thoughts were. It rymed with rutter.....


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: As always remember, I don't own anything to do with twilight. Just the dirty thoughts that occupy my mind and prompted me to write them down.**_

Chapter 3

JPOV

I handed her the puffy poof thing and a bar of soap probably looking every bit as smug as I felt because she threw me an annoyed look, but took the offered cleaning stuff. She got the poof thing all soapy and started soaping my chest and shoulders, mainly because that's as high as she could reach without rubbing her naked chest against me. I almost laughed at the concentrated look that was etched into her features, but as I watched her face, the motion of her hands gliding across my chest slowed.

I can't even tell you when the poof thing dropped to the bathroom floor, but I can tell you her soapy little hands gliding across my chest and arm's slowly and deliberately felt like heaven. Believe me it was deliberate, because that cute concentrated look was slipping into a hooded look, that left her lip quivering and a small shake of her hands. Fuck me that's hot.

I stepped a little closer to her, but by the grace of fucking God, managed to keep my hands to myself. Her eyes looked down, following her index finger that was making a trail in the soap, circling my nipples. I bit my bottom lip to hold in the groan that was threatening to come out. I know she had to see the abundant tent in my wet pants. "Bella." I whispered and her gaze slowly turned up to mine, glossy and far away.

I bent toward her as I had many times before, expecting the same turned cheek and mumbled excuse, but Bella was full of surprises today. She launched herself at me, latching on the back of my neck by gripping her fingers in my hair and practically climbing me. I did not deny her, I never could say no to her, instead I lifted her so she could reach me better and pressed her back against the wall supporting her with one hand under her ass as the other one quickly turned off the water.

I never let our waring mouths separate as I carried her out of the bathroom and into my bedroom laying her on the bed. "Bella, please tell me you know what your doing." I whispered into her neck, hissing as she hooked her feet into the waistband of my pants and pushed them down. "I have wanted this too long to stop now."

Her nails dug into my back when my newly freed erection pressed against her lace panties, moaning deeply and arching her back. "Shut up, Jake." She said grinning as her hips lifted and dropped, rubbing herself against me. Fuck it, at least I'll have this day, this time. I'll never push or ask again as long as she here now, so unbelievably sexy and grinding herself against my cock. Nope, she's right, shut up Jake.

"Yes ma'am" I surrendered, kissing and licking my way down her body, which still slightly tasted of soap and shampoo. I wrapped my fingers around the top of the underwear and they ripped easily off her. She smacked the back of my head for ripping her underwear,but it was lighter then intended, since I already had my tongue sliding up into her oh so, nothing to do with the shower, wet slit. Oh God, I could very effortlessly cum right now and not feel a twinge of embarrassment for it. "So wet." I mumbled, circling my tongue around her clit a few times, then sucking carnivorously on it causing her to buck hard up into my face. I put an arm across her hips to hold her down before, continuing to torture her with my fiddling tongue.

"Jake. Mmmm." She moaned as I lapped at her, and nibbled on her swollen bud. Bella growled at me, the wolf in me was proud, when I entered one finger into her warmth, prepping her for my large cock. No horn tooting, it was the wolf for sure, but I was pretty proud of myself before the whole crazy wolf-growth thing happened. "Oh GOD FUCK JAKE!" She groaned, her hips fighting the tight restraint my arm had on them as my other hand pumped a finger in and out of her.

The nails that were biting my shoulders were suddenly scraping my scalp as she wound her fingers in my hair pressing her into my face. I grinned at her fervor and entered another finger into her, finally letting my restraint go on her hips so that she can freely grind her self against my hungry mouth. I felt her inner walls tighten around my fingers as she screamed my name loudly and contricting her fingers in my hair so that I thoughh chunks would come out when she finally let go. I let her ride out her high and then slid my way back up her body, sparing some attention to her beautiful breasts.

My lips took hers lovingly and smiled at her silly grin when I positioned myself at the opening to her core, her eyes flashed the tiniest bit of fear and I quickly kissed her lips. "Trust me." I whispered against her lips and she nodded.

Slowly I entered her inch by tiny inch because I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to dwell on the pain at the same time so when I felt her walls contracting, trying to adjust to my size, I thrust deeply, blowing past the small restriction that was there. She gasped and moaned at the same time and I growled a deep animalistic growl, trying to steady all the nerves in my body screaming: Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!

I felt her slowly start to move against me I nearly howled in happiness. Fuck she was so wet and tight, I tried to go slow for her, but it seems that she was a pretty quick learner and soon she was raising herself up to meet each pounding assault. Her nails dug deep into my back and I felt her closing around me, squeezing my engorged cock until it was almost painful, causing the feel of each thrust intensified three fold. "Fuck, Bella!" I growled as I pounded my release into her, emptying myself completely. When I finally could no longer move, I collapsed next to her, pulling her on top of me, into my arms.

"Jake, I . . ."She started, but I silenced her with a flick of my hand.

"If you dare apologize or say you regret this, I may take back the 'werewolves don't eat people' thing." I said seriously, looking at her up turned face. Thankfully she smiled and shook her head at me.

"No I, just wanted to say that you're still my best friend, I couldn't imagine this happening with anyone else." She said, looking down at my chest before catching my gaze again. "I just don't know if I am really ready for you to be anything other then my best friend right now." She quietly confessed.

Well, it wasn't as bad as it could be I suppose, but what does that make us now, because we aren't just friends, not when I can still hear her calling out my name. No, we we're two completely reasonable adults that had sex every now and then, with no attachments of a relationship. Wow, that didn't sound too bad. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I don't lay claim to anything written by Steph M. ALTHOUGH, I do however lay claim to all my naughty thoughts that I put pen to paper for! Thanks for all the love you guys, it really helps me chug along! Muah*-Juliet**_

Chapter 4

BPOV

Yeah, I know, how could she right? Please though, look at it from my point of view. My first serious boyfriend was a vampire, he ditched me. The guy who is my best friend since forever (I mean I made mud pies with the guy when we were kids, since that kind of forever.) is everything that is perfect and right for me and hey what do you know, werewolf of course! Okay, so maybe it's easier to say I'm a coward, but so be it, I'll take the label if it will buy me a little more time to sort my head out.

Yes and I know what you're thinking there too._ If you needed time then maybe you shouldn't have attacked Jake in the shower_. Yeah well, no excuse there. Would you seriously just shake off a huge gorgeous man like Jacob Black that was soaping and rubbing dangerously close to your suddenly very alert woman parts. . . repeatedly. Fuck you if you think you wouldn't be a simpering pile of mush lathering and soaping the hard toned chest and abs. I dropped the poof on purpose, without even an 'oops' for a cover. Nope just, dropped it and let my greedy fingers make trails in the soap lather. I have never wanted anything or anyone so much in my entire life as I wanted Jake right then. As I trailed my finger around his nipple and was suddenly drawn to the, oh my fucking god, huge tent in his pants. Thank god we were in the shower or else i would have been drooling all over myself.

When he stepped closer to me, I knew I was in trouble. No turning back, you are going to have sex with your best friend and then break his heart after wards. Fuck.

Now here I lay, tangled in his protective arms and just told him that I would love to keep fucking like bunnies, but nothing else and I am finding his chest super interesting to avoid the horrible look of heart break. God I am scum, horrible, terrible, low life--

"That's fine, Bella. I told you that I'd wait for you forever." He finally said, squeezing me to him. My head snapped up to see his little half grin that I loved.

"Really?" Yeah, stupid question, but this was Jake, I just thought he'd take it a little harder I guess. "I mean, I never wanted to hurt you Jake, but I'm just so. . .emotionally retarded right now that I--" He shut me up, thank god, with a searing kiss that reawakened the need that brought us all wet and only half clean to his bed.

"I still love you." He said when we finally came up for air, I was kissing trails along his chest, taking little nibbles of each nipple. "I'll take you any way I can get you." He hissed, with small jerk of his hips, when I bit down.

"Well," I purred licking my way down to his navel. "Right this second you have me naked in your bed, licking your body." I said huskily. Yeah so maybe popping the trusty cherry had awakened the sleeping lioness in me. I grinned at him as his eyes darkened in desire, watching me intently as I took the python he called his cock into my mouth. Granted I had never done this before, so I was working on instinct here. Well instinct and the moans and the sheet gripping from Jake told me I wasn't doing too bad. Though his hands twitched as if they wanted to be doing something else, or maybe I should be doing something else. "Tell me." I whispered, my hands taking over my work while I talked. "Tell me how you want me to suck you, Jake."

Jake's eyes met mine and I could see he was turn on by the request, well see and feel because he gave a twitch in my hands. "Put me in your mouth." He moaned when I complied and took an appreciative second before going on. "What you can't fit, use your hands. Oh fuck god yeah." He panted a few times, trying to focus on this teaching, but loosing himself in the lesson. "Mmmm. Is it okay if I hold your hair, baby? I want to see you." I moaned in response, not letting him out of my mouth and his head fell back in a loud groan. _Well now, that's something to remember._

I felt him tangle his fingers into my hair, giving a slight push and a tug until I got the right pace, and fuck I don't know what other woman think, but him tugging on my hair was enough to have me dripping down my legs. I got daring when he bucked his hips slightly and put a hand under his ass, encouraging him until he got the idea and then slipped my hand between his legs to gently rub his sack. The thrusting of his hips became more urgent and I felt his sack tighten in my hand and could only assume he was going to cum. Could I do that? Yes and what was more I wanted him to cum in my mouth. His head fell back and the hand on my head pushed down as his hips went up and his breath came out in random words and gasps. "Fuck, yeah baby, oh god Bella, I'm going to cum." He warned, trying to move me, but I grunted at him and let his length slide as far as I could handle down my throat and moaned deeply. "FFFffuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhhh" He shouted as long hot streams spouted down my throat and I swallowed eagerly. When It seemed that he was done I planted one last kiss on his now, though still impressive, semi-hard cock and slithered back up his body.

JPOV

What have I done? I am going to die of starvation or exhaustion or some other equally tragic death that pertains to too much sex and not enough of the life's necessities. It was Sunday morning and I was laying with my hands behind my head snoozing from our recent tryst and it took a moment to definitively focus my senses: A warm tongue leaving a cool path. "Calm yourself woman." I mumbled and cracked open an eye to see my mahogany maned beauty licking southbound. My traitorous cock stiff with excitement, which made her smile. " I don't care what he thinks, I need food." I said pulling her back up so that my mouth could occupy that tongue.

"I made you breakfast, I was just waking you to tell you it was ready." she finally confessed. "Your sexy nakedness just distracted me." She gave me one last kiss and hopped out of bed.

"Well you're never as sexy as you are now, talking about food." I joked, walking over to my dresser to fish out some pants. "Plus, I don't think that Charlie would like coming home from fishing and finding us dead of starvation from too much sex."

Bella laughed and walked out of the room heading for the kitchen. When I came out to meet her I almost dropped dead at the beautiful sight of a huge pile of pancakes, a whole bowl of bacon, a plate of at least a dozen eggs over easy and the whole container of orange juice. God I love this woman. Even more so when she came over to push me to a chair, saying. "I made this for you, dig in, I already ate."

She sat across from me while I stuffed my face, smiling at my pure beast like manors, but she looked almost nervous. "What?" I said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I have to go home today." She said as if that explained anything at all about her sudden awkwardness. "I have to go home, back to Charlie and the random Edward visits and school."

I took a swig from my orange juice and gave her a huge knowing grin. "Your going to miss Jake the Snake?"

She snorted very unlady-like and smiled shyly. "Yeah, I am, even though I held you hostage in your own house all weekend."

"Yeah, I really don't think I'll ever tell Billy all the surfaces that we had sex on this weekend, he'd probably sell the house." I heard Bella giggle and it interrupted the counting of "sweet" spots around the house i was in the middle of. "Now what?" I asked cocking an eye brow at her which made her giggle even harder.

"Jake the Snake." She gasped, laughing so hard she almost fell out of the chair.

I grinned and shoved another forkful into my mouth. When she finally calmed down I took her hand from across the table, catching her gaze. "You wanted us to stay friends, Bella. I wont push for anything other then what you want."

"I know, I know." She said exasperated. "But maybe I want my friend to be closer so that I can have a friendly sleepover a little more often."

"Nope, sorry." I said, casually, though my brain was screaming at me. _WHAT?!_ "Bella, if you want us to stay best friends, then I will not turn into Edward, stalking around your bedroom window at night."

She hung her head and looked away. "It was unfair to ask you that, Im sorry." She mumbled before getting up from the table and heading for the bedroom. _GUH! Jacob Black to are so fucking stupid!_ No, I was standing by this. I'll give on the secret lovers thing, but I am not going to hangout her window all night hoping to get some attention, I'm a goddamn wolf for fucks sakes not a pathetic obsessed leech. I got up from the table and went to the bedroom and found her curled up on the bed, pretending to sleep. Oh Bella, so adorably silly.

"You're fooling no one, woman." I joked, poking her side and she jumped swatting at me.

"Not true." She said, sounding so muffled my the pillows and blanket that she cocooned her self into that I barely caught it. "I have be come an expert at fooling myself into thinking that I do stupid shit like this for good reason."

"Like what?" I lifted the covers and laid behind her, wrapping my arms around her. "What have you done now?"

"This!" She she flipped around to face me and gestured between us. "This is what I have done because I am selfish and a horrible person and I should rot and--"

"Bella," I said calmly interrupting her rant. "I'm not seeing the bad."

"Why are you so goddamn nice to me?" She muttered, starting to turn away again before I grabbed a hold of her shoulders and made her look at me.

"Do you regret this?" I almost barked.

Bella's eyes got wide and she shook her head. "No!"

"Are you ashamed in this?"

"NO! It's not like that!" She said quickly, tears springing to her eyes. "I just know that I am going to hurt you and guess Im preemptively mourning."

"Well knock it the fuck off!" I said moving over her and taking both wrist to pin them above her head. "I am a big boy, Bella. I know what I am getting myself into and I meant what I said the other day. I will take you anyway I can get you and if you want to stay friends, then we will." I kissed away the tears that had fell. "I didn't mean that we'll never be together like this again, I just meant that if you wanted me to come over call me and I'll use the front door like a normal fucking human being."

Bella smiled and nodded puckering her lips up signaling me for a kiss. Who am I kidding, I would propel off the roof if she asked me to. I bent down to kiss her and she wrapped her legs around my waist holding me pressed against her....naked...i had not even noticed that she was naked. She smiled wickedly and rolled her hips making it very hard to concentrate on what we were discussing. fuck it.

I kissed her passionately and shifted my hands so only one hand held both of hers. "You know what's wrong with your little speech back there?" she asked in between the little gasps I was causing by my free hand that was lovingly stroking her wet lips.

"What's that?"

"You're not a normal human being." She said giggling at the growl I gave her.

"Shut up, Swan." I growled before pushing those stroking fingers into her, effectively doing just that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers! I own nothing. I do however would like to have Paul all to myself for twenty-four hours. What can I say, I love bad boys. Even married one. Motorcycle and all. *muah, love you babe.**_

Chapter 5

BPOV

I got home in around one in the afternoon, which seem later because the dark clouds mad Charlie's house seem very dark. When I came in I started to take something out for dinner, but then realized that he had been fishing all weekend and would probably want me to cook that, so I'll just wait for him to come home with enough fish to feed a third world country.

Off the hook for dinner prep, I decided to throw some clothes into the laundry so I went up to my room to get the ones that scattered my floor. Don't judge, it's been a long week. When I walked into my room I was met with a very menacing pair of honey eyes glaring at me. "Where the hell have you been all weekend?" Edward snapped as he walked toward me. I stood my ground, who the fuck is he questioning me like it's any of his business.

"You dismantled my bike, remember?" I barked up at him when he stopped right in front of me. "I went to Jake's and decided to stay the weekend. Not that it is any of your business, Cullen."

"Cullen? God that mutt is rubbing off on you." He sneered, looking disgusted. _Nope, rubbing off in me, yes._ Good thing he can't read my thoughts.

"Look, as fun as this is, I have laundry to do." I said, pushing past him to reach my clothes. I was too pissed off to even see if I was picking up dirty clothes or just the outfits that were rejected and discarded. It didn't matter, would have probably washed them all anyways. I felt him staring at me, god that gave me the willies. I glanced behind me and it was not the look I expected. He looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"You have a hickey." He whispered. My hand instantly went to my neck to cover the apparent evidence. Edward recovered and shook his head, coming at me angrier then before. "Not there, Bella!" He snapped, grabbing the front of my V-neck shirt and ripping it easily. "There!" He pointed an accusing finger at the top of my breast. Well what do you know, I have a hickey there.

"Edward!" I yelled, trying to cover myself with my hands, very unsuccessfully, so I picked up a shirt off the floor to put it on.

"Oh stop with that shit, Bella." I growled, reaching up and shoving my hands away. "There was a time when you were practically begging me to touch you. What's wrong are you afraid that your dog will find out?"

"Fuck you Edward." I said, finally having enough of his shit. I didn't bother with the shirt anymore, I was too pissed to care about modesty. "Yeah so Jake gave me a hickey and yes, there was a time when I would have loved it to be you, but that time has passed and you no longer get to have any say in my life!"

Edwards steel grip took a hold of my upper arms jerked me so my head shot up. It reminded me of when you shake out a rug and it snaps at the end. "You love me!" He whispered fiercely, which scared me more then the yelling. They don't call vampires silent killers for nothing, or do they call vampires silent killers? Focus Bella!

"I did, at one time, but not anymore." I said, trying to calm myself, but I'm sure he heard my heart hammering away in my chest.

"No! You still do! I can prove it!" He hissed, his hands slid up my arms and latched around my neck like a handle to pull me to him. He smashed his marble lips to mine and I stiffened. Fighting would be pointless, but I sure ass hell wasn't going to participate. "You love me!" He mumbled against my mouth, getting more and more frustrated that I wasn't kissing back, his hands started to shake, tightening around my neck. Now I'm going to fight.

I kicked and clawed at him. "Edward!" I gasped panicked, giving him access to the inside of my mouth and now making it impossible to call out. I kicked again because now, whatever little breath he did allow me was cut off by his invading tongue swiping around in my mouth, I heard the crack before I felt the pain of my foot breaking. I had no defense left, so I used the last of my breath and screamed as loud as possible.

Edward dropped me like a hot coal and I gasped, gulping down as much air as I could. I heard a strange moaning noise and looked up to see my attackers eyes were huge and he was back away from me. "Oh god, Bella. I'm...Oh God." He mumbled and then was gone, leaving only a breeze through my room. Well so much for being too much of a gentleman to come into my room uninvited. Fuck my foot hurt. I was not calling an ambulance, nor Charlie, who I think hated Edward more then Jake did. Jake. He was the only one I else with wheels. I brought the bike home, so I couldn't take myself to the hospital. Fuck, Jake it is then.

I very skillfully dragged myself along the floor to get to the phone next to my bed, but saw that my cell phone was laying on the floor. That's were it went, huh, I lost that a week ago. I reached for the cell and quickly found Jake's number. _Please be home, please be home._ It took a good two minutes, but finally Jake answered, breathless. "Hello?"

"Jake!" I said with all the relief I felt in hearing the sound of his voice. "Jake I hurt my foot, I think I broke it and Charlies not back yet."

"BELLA! I can't leave you alone for two hours without you getting hurt?" He said exasperated.

"Apparently not." I said dryly, then was impatient because my foot was really throbbing now. "Jake!"

"Alright, I'm coming," He said, a little muffled, like he was pulling a shirt on as he spoke. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"'Kay." I said then hung up. Rude yes, but I was in pain. Also I did not want Edward to come back with me on the phone with Jake. That would not end well, nor did I wasn't Jake asking questions and end up phasing to hunt Edward down, forgetting about broken Bella. I sighed and looked around, spotting my torn shirt, I realized I was still topless. Shit. I quickly scanned the floor for the shirt I intended to put on earlier and swiftly pulled it over my head. By the time I had got it on I heard a car door slam outside. Yeah it took a while to get it on, have you tried putting a shirt on in a sitting position, it's harder then it looks. Though I could not imagine all the laws Jake broke to get here in, I looked at my cell phone, fifteen minutes.

"Bella?" I heard his familiar voice call out down stairs.

"Up here! I'm the one on the floor!" I called out, trying joke so I wouldn't worry him with the amount of pain I was in, fuck it was getting pretty bad.

Jake walked in the room and ran to my size. "God, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He lifted me into his arms and carried me down stairs and to the passenger side of the rabbit. "I'll be right back." He said, before running back to the house and disappearing inside for no more then 30 seconds and he was out and coming back tot the car.

I gave him a curious brow arch when he got into the car and started it up. "I was leaving a note for Charlie." He explained, smiling sheepishly. "He'll worry and I don't need a hunting party to find me at the ER with you yet again. I think he's starting to think I'm the one that's actually hurting you." He laughed.

I smiled at his joke, but couldn't muster a laugh. The whole situation was creeping up on me, threatening to have me sobbing from the shock of it and it was taking everything I had to prevent it. Also, the pain was starting to creep up my leg. Jake fell silent, glancing at me now and again, Im guessing to make sure I was still alive.

"So," He said finally and I knew it was coming, the questions and the lies that I was quickly trying to come up with. "Are you going to tell me what happened or should I just kill Edward Cullen on principle alone?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks again to my faithful followers! Love you all! BTW, I was raised in Hawaii and so when I use the term 'Slippers' it means what you know as 'Flip-flops'.**_

Chapter 6

JPOV

I had just finished dumping out the mop bucket out back and rinsing it clean when I heard the phone ringing. Fuck. How is it that the phone always knows the worst time to ring? I ran inside to catch it, not sure how long it had been ringing for. "Hello?"

"Jake!" said a very familiar voice, the relief in her voice was nice to hear. Damn it's only been two hours and she's calling me already. "Jake I hurt my foot, I think I broke it and Charlie's not back yet." She rushed. This woman was just too much.

"BELLA! I can't leave you alone for two hours without you getting hurt?" I was trying joke, covering the fact that my body was already in motion, changing clothes and finding my slippers and frantically searching for a clean shirt. I finally found one when I heard Bella get all impatient. "Jake!"

"Alright, I'm coming," I reassured her while pulling the shirt over my head and snatching my keys off the table. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"'Kay" She said quickly and hung up the phone.

I was really glad that Charlie was off duty today, I don't think that I could talk my way out of any ticket I would have gotten on my we to Bella, it would have been well deserved and appropriate. I pulled up to her house in fifteen minutes and jumped out of the car, heading into the house without knocking. It's not like I wasn't expected or anything.

Edward Cullen. The house reeked of Edward Cullen, as if he had been rubbing himself all over the place, I wouldn't doubt it if he had, creepy fucking vampires. I'll have to warn Bella that he was here so that she could, I don't know . . . nope she couldn't do a thing about it and that folks was a scary fucking thought. I'll talk to Sam and Paul about watching the place. "Bella?" I called out, not sure where she would be if she wasn't a crumpled mess on the stairs.

"I'm up here!" I heard her call out from up stairs. "I'm the one on the floor." she Joked. I took the stairs by three's and saw her all pathetic looking on the floor and my heart was in my throat. This was not right, something was wrong. Not only did Edward Cullen practically live in this room, or so it smelled, she looked. . . shaken. _Hold on captain Paranoia! She broke her foot, she's in pain!_

I ran to her side taking her into my arms. "God, Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

When I got her safely loaded into the car I ran back into the house and scrolled a note for Charlie and then quickly called Sam and told him to post someone at Bella's ASAP, not giving an explanation further then leech. He'd understand, so there was no need. I got back out the the car and she gave me a funny look and I gave her a half truth about leaving her dad a note and some joke, but I honestly couldn't tell you what it was, because I was looking her over. I didn't like what I saw.

Her lips were swollen and there was a slight bluish ting that was surrounding them, her neck had a dark ring around it that was getting worse by the minute and under her short sleeve shirt I could see little peeps of purplish blue on her upper arms. The girl was a mess.

I started us on our way, stealing glances and finding new evidence at each glace, telling me this was not just a Bella Swan Klutz moment. This was Edward fucking Cullen is a mother fucking dead man. I finally could no longer take it, I had to ask, though I told myself I had to stay calm, cool, collected, not Mr. Excitable phase in the car and kill the woman I love guy... no, Mr. Chill that's me.

"So," I said, taking one last glance at her and saw the panic strike her hard. She was searching for a lie. "Are you going to tell me what happened or should I just kill Edward Cullen on principle alone?"

"Jake, Edward--"

"Don't!" I snapped, interrupting any sad excuse that she made have made for him. "Don't you dare defend that scum bag fucker because I know he did this!" I took a deep breath to calm my self, trying to remind myself that I was pissed at Cullen, not Bella, but she had to understand! I reached over and flipped down the visor on her side so that she was staring into the little mirror. It was small, but it made my point. "Have you seen yourself?!" _Hey bring back !_

Bella gasped, turning her face back and forth and then lifted her chin to examine her neck I was guessing, then she just hung her head and sobbed into her hands, her shoulders shaking as the sorrow ripped threw her body. "Oh God Jake! I have never in my short time of knowing him ever thought that I would be scared of him." She gasped out between wails. "He. . .He saw a hickey on me and ripped my shirt and tried to kiss me to prove love and I kick and broke my foot and fell...." her story was coming out in random mix of words and sobs and she was shaking so bad that I thought she might go into shock so I pulled the car over and undid her buckle, dragging her into my arms. The seat was already all the way back because my legs are so long, so it didn't take much for her to curl up on my lap, resting her shaking body against my chest.

I cooed and murmured to her, hoping to calm her down enough to for coherent sentences or at least stop trembling, that was scaring me a little. She hadn't been this broken since Edward left her in the woods all those years ago. After ten minutes or so, she lifted her head looking at me sadly then hung her head. "I'm sorry."

I put my fingers under her chin so that I could see those beautiful chocolate pools. "There is nothing to be sorry for, babe. Nothing." I kissed her lightly on the lips before lifting her gently and setting her back into her seat. "Now, can you manage to tell me what happened without going into shock, or does this need to wait?"

She made an effort to roll her eyes at me and smiled slightly. "I'll go on now, because you're full of shit if you tell me you can wait to hear it."

I grinned widely at her, starting the car and continuing our way to the ER. She told me everything that happened from when she got home up until she called me.

"Fucking Edward Cullen!" I growled when she was finished, and she smacked my leg because we were in the exam room of the ER waiting to get an X-ray taken. I looked back at her and gave a lopsided grin and was rewarded with a quick kiss. I stood up pacing, because that's the only outlet I had for all the pent up rage at the moment. On my fourth lap around the tiny room, I noticed Bella staring at me, kind of funny, as if she just realized I was there. "You okay, babe?"

"Jake." Her lashes lowered and her voice came out breathy and deep. I knew that sound, that was a, I-want-you-now voice.

I groaned as my cock was instantly alerted to the siren's call. "Honey."

"Jake I love you." She said, barely above a whisper.

I'm sure that there was a more intelligent response then just gaping at her, but unfortunately I was apparently incapable. I walked over to her and went toy knees in front of her hugging her belly as she ran her fingers through my hair. I was afraid to say anything, because I wasn't quiet sure what this meant now, but just hearing her say those words were wonderful.

The x-ray technician came into the room and wheeled Bella off to their torture chambers and I took the opportunity to go outside and use the pay phone. After calling Sam, Paul and Jared and letting them know what had happened, I walked back into the hospital to wait in her room. Lost in my own thoughts I almost didn't hear the low buzzing noise that was coming from Bella's jeans that they made her take off. I fished around and found it was her phone. Three missed calls, Edward Cullen. Fucker. Call again I dare you!

Low and behold, it buzzed to life in my hand, Edward Cullen flashing on the caller ID. I picked up. "Edward, I strongly suggest you not only never come near Bella again, but you leave the country because I. Will. Kill. You."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I love your reviews! Please, keep them coming, I don't know what will happen until I write it and you comments help with that! Love You ALL!!!!!~ Juliet_**

Chapter 7

BPOV

Four fucking weeks! I had broke my foot in three places and I couldn't get a cast, no they gave me a boot. Guh! Jake was a live-in guest on the couch because Charlie didn't believe that I could get around the house well enough, although I secretly believed that he was just worried that I was going to hurt myself again. Mainly because my back story was me falling down the back porch I cannot say that my invalid status was all bad. Like I said Jake was living on my couch, which made him very handy to my carnal desires.

He tried to be a good little nurse for me, but it only lasted until I had to take a shower. He never mentioned my little confession at the ER, but I didn't either. That was until just now. We were just watching TV relaxing after he picked me up from my early morning class, laying on the couch together and he just looked at me seriously. "Did you mean what you said in the ER?"

I sat up, tugging his hands so that he would sit up too and cupped each side of his face, looking into his eyes. "Jake, I meant it. I don't know what it means, but I do love you, very much."

"What is it you were thinking about that inspired you to tell me?" I asked, turning his face so he could kiss my hand.

I sighed letting my hands drop to his with a reassuring squeeze. "I have always thought of love as something for fairy tales, but watching you pace around the room like you were," I shrugged and looked away. I'm pretty sure my face was cherry at the little confession. "I could see you in the future, pacing around while you wait for me at the alter. Or pacing around, waiting for our children to be born. I saw this. I don't think that my ex-boyfriend could be a vampire and my best friend could be a werewolf and me not believe in fairy tales." I took a deep breath and felt his fingers under my chin willing me to look at him again.

"I do pace too much." He grinned kissing me. "Bella Baby, I saw all that the second I looked at you. Well, maybe not the pacing part, but the rest of it. I have just been sitting around waiting for you to catch up."

"Well, I can't say that I am ready to run off to the alter just now, but I will accept that you are maybe a little more then my best friend." I said flopping ungracefully forward, knocking him back on the couch. "Plus, I can't hide the fact that I am totally hot for Jake the Snake." I wiggled on top of him as best as possible with my boot hanging off the couch on the floor.

He pulled me up so that he could reach my lips, passionately claiming them as his. I rested on hand on his chest and the other one slid between us and snaked down his shorts. He groaned, jerking his hips in the hand that held him firm and I felt my shirt being lifted as he snuck his own hand in to cop a feel.

A howl broke through our heated fog, causing us both to groan in frustration. "This better be fucking good." He grumbled while he straightened himself out and went out the back door.

JPOV

I get Bella to admit that she loves me more then a best friend and that some day, marriage and children are an option, on top of that, I was about to celebrate by fucking her silly. . .and here I am. Blue balled and having to go outside in the cold ass rain, this better be fucking good or else I just might neuter someone.

Undressed and left my clothes in a pile near Bella's house and phased, my mind clicking with the packs very urgent ranting.

_She's a Cullen!_- Sam snapped.

_She is a Cullen trying to see Bella. Jake said not to let any of them near her!_- Embry snapped back.

_Jake! Thank God, can you please tell them not to kill the pixi._-Sam ordered, though it sounded a little desperate, I wondered how close to them killing her she is.

_Close enough to where if she tries to move she will lose her her head_- It was Quill that answered my random thought.

_Let me get there before go killing anyone._- I said, running to where Same showed me that they were. When I entered the small clearing the Pixi perked up. What did Bella say her name was? Annie. . .Amy. . .Alice. Alice, that was it. I phased, not caring one bit about modesty, I was no attraction for her and nor was she for me so there was no shame.

"Why are you trying to come see Bella?" I said without preamble, there was no time for games. This might be a trick and Bella is alone at the house.

"Oh thank god, Jake. Please call off the dog pound, I was trying to protect her!" She pleaded. Her eyes told me that she told the truth and I waved my hand at Quill and Embry, but looked at Sam who was behind Alice.

"Sam, Bella is alone." I warned him, knowing he'd send someone out there, though these three stayed at my side. I turned my attention back to the pixi. "Tell me."

She nodded and walked a little closer, causing Quill to whine, but I waved him down. "Edward, I swear, I didn't know he was going to do what he did. It's not something we would have thought possible for him to do. It's just, it was a snap decision and I didn't know until it was done." Her face looked truly remorseful and I felt bad for her, but she hadn't answered my question.

"And now?" I prompted.

"Right, well his mind has been all jumbled and fucked up since then, switching ideas as if someone where flipping channels." She explained quickly. "I'm not saying he'll do anything to hurt her, but he keeps thinking of ways to punish himself by death. He keeps flashing on breaking the treaty so that you guys kill him and then he flips to, if he's going to break the treaty, then he'll take Bella with him. That's why I'm here." She said finally. "Not that he will do it, but the fact that it keeps showing up scares the hell out of me. I like Bella, she is like a sister to me. Even if Edward is my brother, he was and is in the wrong." She said with conviction that belonged to a much larger being, not this tiny little thing.

I nodded thoughtfully and then looked back at Sam. "The Pixi and..." I looked at her for confirmation.

"Jasper, the shorter blond, curly hair." She said quickly. "Too many will complicate your sniffers. Just us two, no one else."

I looked back at Sam. "They are they only one's that go anywhere near Bella's house. Edward Cullen is dismember first, ask questions later." I said, ordering them as if I were acting Alpha. Sam nodded his big head and all three ran back into the woods, leaving me and pixi alone. "Follow me." I said, phasing once again and heading back to Bella's house.

Pixi waited by the tree line for me to change back into my clothes and we both walked into the back door, greeted by Bella making lunch in the kitchen. She smiled at me then it instantly fell away and she whole body went ridged at the sight of the pixi. I took her in my arms and murmured into her ear. "She has something to say."

Alice pounced on Bella, making me jump a little until I heard her wailing apologies. "Oh Bella! I didn't know! He's such prick, if i had only known! I could have saved you!" She hugged the still stiff Bella tight and then looked down seeing her leg and started all over again. "Oh that fucking asshole! He did this to you?! God, I would have saved you, I'm so sorry!"

Bella finally smiled and hugged the frantic woman back. "I'm fine, really. It's only broken because I thought that kicking at him would do something effective." She joked, Pulling away from the fluttery vampire slightly. "It's not your fault, really, don't worry. As long as he's not here...?" She looked between Alice and me.

"NO!" we said in unison and Bella's face washed over with relief.

"Well, not that I don't love seeing you," she said, picking up on the randomness of Alice's visit. "You hardly ever are just visiting, so what is it you are here, escorted by my boyfriend?"

_SHE SAID BOYFRIEND!_ Don't be a chick, Jake!

Alice gently pushed Bella to a chair at the table and sat across from her while I sat next to her, grabbing up her hand in mine. "This is not going to be what you want to hear."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: THANK YOU! Your reviews had me grinning into my coffee this morning! I love it! Keep it up, I love to hear from you guys! *Muah!*** Juliet **_

_**Ps. I own nothing but those naughty elves that tell me what to write.  
**_

Chapter 8

JPOV

Bella took the news a bit too well. She just nodded her head and listened quietly, then went right back to prepping the lunch that she was making. Alice and I looked at each other with wide eyed confusion. I got up and stood behind her, hugging her around the waist. "Bella Baby, are you okay?"

She didn't say anything, she just braced each hand on the counter in front of her and hung her head. "Jake, I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I said gently, kissing the back of her neck. "What are you up to?"

"Bella, no." Alice said abruptly from the table where I had already forgotten she was. "You will literally get yourself killed."

"I have to end this bullshit." Bella whispered, finally looking up at the Pixie. " I have done this before, remember? Sitting around waiting for a vampire to pick me off? James, Victoria, and now Edward. No, I refuse to sit back and wait to be lunch."

"We can find another way." Alice pleaded.

I let go of Bella and stepped back, looking between the two women and growled loudly. "Will you please clue me the fuck in?!"

They both snapped there heads in my direction. "I'm sorry honey." Bella came to me and wrapped her arms around my chest hugging me tightly, I instantly calmed, returning the hug. "I want to draw Edward out so that this situation is over and done with."

"But her Idea is going to kill her." Alice put in quickly, standing up as if she could physically change her mind. "She wants to walk alone in the forest close to our house."

"I'll have the pack in waiting and you guys," Bella said exasperated. "I'll be fine."

"Hello! Bella, remember who I am and what I do?" Alice shouted, which kind of too me back a little, since I didn't think the little pixie had a loud voice. "I read the future and _YOU WILL DIE!_"

They continued to are of her foolish idea when a suddenly and idea of my own struck me, but could it work? Yes, i know it will! I half expected Alice to exclaim or something but remembered that she can't read us wolves.

"He's too fast Bella!" She was saying, waving her little arms around in frustration.

"Bella." I think I whispered though because they continued to fight. "BELLA!" I shouted finally getting their attention. I smiled, taking her hands in mine as I got down on one knee in front of the woman I loved. "Isabella Swan, marry me." I said, as sweet, yet dramatic as I possibly could with out laughing.

Bella's jaw dropped to the floor and I think I heard Alice squeal. "What?!"

"Think about it Bella!" I said giving her hands a tug so that she sat on the floor with me. "We would have the wedding in the woods. All your family," I nodded in the direction of the woods, meaning the pack. "And friends watching." I gestured to Alice, who seemed to be...bouncing?

Bella's eyes finally lit in realization on what I meant and she smiled widely. "Jacob Black, of course I'll marry you!" She said, hugging me tightly and my heart swelled. Even if this was a fake wedding to trap her vampire ex-boyfriend that may be trying to kill her, it was a point for Team Black if you ask me. We stared into each others eyes, hearing but not really listening to Alice babble on about wedding stuff. I took her face in mine and kissed her soft lips sweetly.

"Jake." She said in _the voice._

"Alice," I said sweeping Bella into my arms as i stood up. "Start spreading the word, make sure that Edwards hears it! We will be married in. . ." I looked to

Bella for a date.

"One month." She said, her voice still thick and husky as her finger made trails on my chest and gave my nipple a playful squeeze. She smiled at me and hugged herself to my chest.

"One month and Alice," I had to use all my strength not to groan out loud when I felt her hot tongue pathing it's way along my neck and ear. _Alice or not, I'll fuck her on this table!_ "Come back tonight with the moody one so we can lay out a plan."

Alice nodded smiling and was gone before I had a chance to turn around and carry my _fiance_ up the stairs to her bedroom. _You went from friend to boyfriend to engaged in one day!_ Well, Black, can't say you're doing too bad for yourself.

BPOV

True to her word, Alice and Jasper entered my house later that night with a war attitude from Jasper and a stack of wedding books from Alice. Fucking Alice. Jake was a genius. I know that my going into the forest alone idea was a little half cocked, but at least I had a plan. Jake, my usually lets-hunt-him-and-kill-him-now guy had a pretty solid plan.

"What if Edward doesn't take the bate?" I said with a sudden rush of verbal vomit that was the errant thought popped into my head.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "He'll take it. He wasn't home when I got there but everyone knows what he did to you and all I told then was that you were getting married. No mention of a plan, but you know Carlisle, can't get much passed him, so I think he knows, but he'll keep his thoughts to himself."

I nodded, understanding her reasoning. If she told any of them that it was a plan, then they would think about the plan, not the wedding, but if we were just getting married then there is no danger of Edward finding out. We talked for hours tweaking details and perfecting lines. Jasper and Alice were staying with me here at my dad's house. God, Charlie. Well I'll still love Jake if he's missing a limb, I'll just make sure to he doesn't shoot off the Snake. I need that.

Jake was going to come over during the day and patrol at night while Charlie was around, then a week before the wedding, Jake is going to La Push to rally with the pack one last time and from there i meet him at the alter. We are doing the whole sha-bang as real as possible because we weren't sure if Edward would strike during the ceremony in front of everyone, not likely, but you never know. Or if he was going to wait for the reception and try to get me alone. I really didn't think that he would try to kill me, it just doesn't seem like Edward, but then again the last attack came out of left field as well.

The actual wedding details were mainly left for Alice because quite frankly I hadn't a clue to know where to begin, so the my Prada loving Pixie was given that work load, not that she didn't love it. I just put the restrictions up and told her that everything has to go threw me first, no surprise violin players or anything stupid like that. _This was after all a wedding in the woods!_

So it was all finally planned out and Alice and Jasper went into my room when Charlie pulled up in the cruiser, I think I just heard Jake gulp. I looked at him and he was sweating. "Jake! Relax! you're going to have a heart attack before he even gets through the door!" I whispered, taking his hand in mine.

Charlie walked through the door and saw us sitting at the table talking quietly and smiled. "Hey kids!" He said brightly.

God I hate to ruin such a great mood. "Hey dad, I got dinner in the oven. Why don't you come sit and we'll all eat together." I said giving Jake's hand another squeeze before standing up and heading for the stove. This wasn't new, since Jake had been living here already to help me out, Charlie was pretty accustomed to seeing us together. He never looked anything other then ecstatic, which is a plus I hope.

I got us all served and sat down with my guys, eating in a comfortable silence. Here I go, Bella the mood killer. I was about to open my mouth when Jake spoke up. "Chief Swan? I had a question for you, if you didn't mind." He said, setting his fork down on the plate and looking at my dad.

I looked at him confused, which is I guess the reaction that he wanted because he through me a quick reassuring smile and I decided to play along with what ever he was planning. just as long as it ended with my dad knowing about the wedding. "Go ahead, Jake. You know that you can ask me anything." Charlie said, giving Jake his full attention.

"Well sir, you see I have been planning on asking Bella here, if she would marry me." He said as if we were discussing paint colors. I gave a small gasp for effect, also to hind a very random nervous laughter that was threatening to bubble up. "And I was wondering if you would give us your blessing."

I made my eyes wide, hoping it looked shocked, I was never a good actress. I looked at my dad and then I no longer had to act. He was. . .Grinning. "Jake, my boy, I think that is a fine thing that you ask for my blessing before hand." He said laughing and stood up walking over to the . . . _oh god please don't pull out your gun_. . .Refrigerator and pulled out three beers. He walked back and handed on to me and Jake, then extended his hand to Jake.

Grinning as well, Jake stood and took Charlie's hand, shaking it happily. They did the man-hug thing and then Jake turned to me, pulling his chair out of the way so he could get down on one knee in front of me, for the second time today. His eyes were gleaming and I couldn't help but smile. He meant this. Yes it was a trap for Edward, but his very heart and soul is going into saying the words 'I Do.' And I was over come with tears because I wanted nothing nothing more to say them too.

"Isabella Swan, Will you marry me?" He said, smiling up at me.

"Yes!" I whispered and he produced a black velvet box out of no where and opened it revealing a simple silver band that had beautiful tribal designs etched into it. "Oh my god! Jake it's perfect!"

And it was. He was. Who would have thought that my best friend, a werewolf, Quileute warrior was my true love?!

_**A/N: I know right? Very fluffy, but I just can't help myself.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

I wonder if the Cullen's would mind terribly if I killed the Pixie? Guh! Dresses and Tuxes, flowers and center pieces. The only thing that was remotely entertaining about this was I got to see all my huge wolves squirm under a very bossy little vampire that was a third their size. I couldn't laugh though, because here I was now, standing as if I were going to be frisked so that she could take yet another fitting. Trixy pixie.

Charlie has been walking around strutting, _strutting!_ Bragging to anyone who will listen that his daughter was going to marry a Quileute Warrior and soon to be Quileute chieftain. I have never seen him so happy, which of course made me happy. He's always loved Jake so, I shouldn't be surprised that he was ecstatic that I was going to marry is best friend's son.

"Would you hurry up, Pix?" I growled, only getting a chuckle in response. "Alice the wedding is in a week, it will be tomorrow if you dont hurry it up!"

"What's your rush, oh fleshy-one?" She chirped from behind me. "Oh that's right, Charlie is taking Billy on a ..."

"Our kids are getting married fishing trip" We both finished at the same time, I rolled my eyes, but nodded to answer her question. "Yes, and I want to spend at least non-wedding planning day before everything goes down."

Alice did a once around me and flitted her hand, signaling that she was finished with me. I quickly stripped out of the dress and puck on my usual jeans and a hoody. We said our good byes and I headed for the door, grabbing my gloves and helmet before I left. Charlie of course is the one that bought me the helmet, saying that if I were going to kill myself, he'd have a clear conscience that some attempt was made at preserving my pretty face. Dads!

Renee couldn't be there for the wedding because Phil was in the play-offs and he said that she was his good luck. That was fine with me, she wasn't really all that happy about me being married so young anyways. No one has heard from Edward since he found out about the wedding. It didn't surprise me, though it did solidify the base of the plan working, although these days, it didn't seem so much of a plan anymore.

I told Jake that I wasn't ready to run off and get married, the same day that we decided to get married and you know what I found out? I lied. I was actually very excited to be going through with this and watching Jake pretend that he isn't bouncing off the walls is just too funny. I catch him some times, when he's talking about little details about the best-man, or men in this case since the whole pack were acting as best man, things and he gets a little glimmer in his eyes and starts talking like a 14 year old does about her first crush. So cute, my big man all excited about the wedding.

Just being about to call him my husband is more then enough for me. Though I am sticking firm on the no babies until _way_ down the road thing. I can hardly walk a straight line, I cannot handle being responsible for little beings that are more breakable then I am.

My musing landed me in front of Jake's house without even knowing I had gotten there, I wonder how long I have been just sitting here? Must not be long because Jake hasn't come running out yet. I got off the bike and walked to the little red house that seemed too quiet, still no Jake? I cannot help my girlish impulses, I panicked, Throwing the front door open and walking into the house. "Jake?"

I listened, nothing. Maybe he's sleeping, the rational side of my brain tried to speak up. Yeah sleeping. I walked back to his room and opened the door finding his unmade bed, typical, and nothing else. My pocket buzzed and it made me jump as I dramatically slippery-fished the phone a few times before answering it. "Hello?"

"Bella! It's Alice, Jake is here and he's hurt!" She practically screeched in the phone. The words '_Jake's hurt_' were screaming in my brain.

"I'm coming!" I said, running out of the house and jumping on my bike.

JPOV

I got a lot of shit and teasing, but didn't care. _I was going to marry Bella Swan!_ I had chanted this like a crazy mantra for a whole week, until Sam threatened to use his Alpha law to shut me up. Okay, so maybe giving the Pixie any kind of control was a bit nerve racking, but it was all worth it since the end result was the same. I was going to marry Bella, my Bella, my love.

Paul, typical prick, asked about imprinting, which of course was something that I hadn't thought of. Me and Sam spoke later and he told me that he had brought this up to the counsel, thank you asshat, and the Elders believed that because my love ran so deep for so long, they didn't think I would imprint. No guarantee, but good enough for me. I have of course spoke to Bella about it and she said it didn't matter, any amount of time we had together was enough for her. Have I mentioned that I loved this woman yet?

I knew that Bella would be here soon so I had to make sure everything was right, we only got this weekend to escape from the details of the wedding, if that since I know that Pixie will find some way to contact us. The phone rang next to the bed, and I hopped up to get it. I picked it up, hoping it wasn't Bella saying anything other then she was on the way. She got the boot off a few weeks ago and I wanted to take her swimming at the beach before it got too dark. "Hel--?"

"Jake! Edward!" Was all the voice of Paul said as soon as I spoke, cutting off my greeting. _BELLA!_

"I'm coming!" I said, though I wasn't sure I hung up before or after i had said it.

Alice's POV

I was just zipping up Bella's dress when I sensed him as soon as Bella left the house, and my whole body tensed. "Edward!" Fuck why, did Jazz have to be out hunting?

"My sister, afraid of me?" His silken voice was tainted, off sounding. I turned to where I heard his voice and gasped as ruby red eyes stared back at me. "So sister, is this why I evoke such fear in you?" He purred, sauntering into the room, well as much as you can saunter when you move so fast.

"How did you even get in here?" I snapped, annoyed that I hadn't seen it coming or that or that I couldn't see anything involving Edward anymore. "There are wolves everywhere."

"They protect my precious Bella, not you, little sister." He appeared in front of me and cupped my chin. "I wanted to congratulate my one and only and her pet puppy." He calmly stroked the side of my cheeks with his thumbs. "Call them and get them here for me?"

"Go fuck yourself Edward." I spat, pushing back from my face. "I would no sooner get you a baby to suck on before I hand Bella and Jake over."

His ruby eyes narrowed dangerously at me and I crouched, ready for him to pounce, or lunge or something. What I didn't expect was a wolfy Jacob fucking Black to come flying threw the window that Edward was closest too send shards of glass everywhere and knocking him over and quickly snapping his teeth around Edwards face.

You would have thought Edward were getting attacked by a kitten, because he reached up and took hold of Jake's shoulder with a loud snapping noise, it went limp making Jake yelp and whimper. With his face free Edward stood, looking as if he were going to attack again, but multiple howles sang from the woods alerting him that he was found.

"Bye sis." he whispered, leaving before I would even reach Jake side. I called for Sam, knowing he'd hear me from out side and then flipped my phone open quickly dialing Carlisle. Without nothing more then, "Edward hurt Jake." I hung up and dialed Bella.

_**A/N: I know this is short, but I will update tomorrow and I'll make it a long one. Let me know what you think because I deliberated a long time over the color of Edwards eyes, in the end, maybe the cool exterior that he shows is just a tight cap on a killer? Love all the love! ~Juliet**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I know I said a long chapter today, but the hubbs is home for once having a day off so I'm creating my own lemons! Enjoy, I'll post tonight!**_

_**I own nothing but the fun bedroom games my hubbs is such a trooper to try out with me! 8)**_

Chapter 10

JPOV

"Jared, Paul, Embry and Quill will be taking turns watching the house with Sam, Leah, Brady and Seth." I snapped out, I don't care who was Alpha, I run the fucking show when it comes to Bella. No one said a word though, I'm guessing because they knew that I'd pull my long denied Alpha card out. "I will be staying int the house, since the Doc say's I cannot phase for at lease two weeks and all meetings are held here."

It had been three says since Edwards surprise visit and that left only four until the wedding, it was time to get serious. I was going to kill the fucker, have no doubt, his face was ripping when he snapped my shoulder and collar bone. I wish he had stayed so the pack could finish him off, but he ran like a pansy. It didn't matter if the Cullen's wanted to protect him, which they didn't by any means, he broke the treaty the instant his eyes turned red. The Cullen family was appalled by their family member's behavior and vowed to no longer take him under their protection.

I still wore a sling, which was mainly for show since other then a little stiffness, I was practically healed up. We told Charlie a half truth about what had happened, saying only that Edward found out about the wedding and broke into Bella's room, only to find Alice, not Bella. He of course now had an hourly patrol in the naieghbrohood and calls every few hours to make sure we are okay. I was moved back into the house at his request, which he privetly told me it was because he didn't think the small blond boy was enough to protect the girls. HA! I love charlie. He's not as clueless as everyone likes to pretend either, I think that my dad might have told him about us wolves, because he has asked me more then once if the 'guys' were gunna watch the house.

I walked back to the house and immediately Bella started fussing like she had been for the past three days, which I didn't mind because whenever she checks my shoulder, I get a completely unobstructed view at those gorgeous tits. Mmmmmm. I heard the moody one clear his throat and cock a brow in my direction. Right, damnit. He's just as bad as Edward the mind-fuck in knowing my dirty thoughts.

"Baby, I'm fine, sit down please, relax." I said finally, pulling her into my lap. She wiggled to get comfortable making my situation worse and all I could do was give Blondy a helpless look that said, _'Would you be able to control it if it were you?!'_ and quickly put my hands on her hips, stopping the movement. "Anyways, i was just going over some details with the guys."

"Alice, i just thought of something!" Bella said, bouncing a little and making me groan. I heard Moody snort across the room and I gave him a low growl, Bella continued, ignoring the exchange and I painful groan. "The day of the wedding I can't see Jake, but he'll be in this house and it's only got one bathroom!"

I looked to Alice and Moody for a translation of this random spout of thoughts and Moody just shrugged, but Alice smiled. "I talked to Charlie already. He told me that Jake will be taking his room and he's going to Billy's to that if we are careful and call out constant locations, we should be able to keep Jake from seeing you until you're going down the Isle."

"Jake!" Bella said suddenly, as if she just remembered I was here, boy she's being random today. "You have to come up stairs!" She jumped yp and yanked on my good arm trying to stand me up.

"Easy Bella." Alice warned and when I looked at her to inquire I shut mu mouth again. The moody one was apparently picking up on some pretty. . .intense desires and was projecting them on the Pixie. He pulled her into his lap so that her back was against his chest, moving her legs so that they were on either side of his, very open. I turned my head quickly back to Bella who was now leading me up the stairs and I smelt it. Her need, smacking me in the face with the strength that I felt kind of stupid for not noticing earlier. It had been almost a week, yeah not very long unless your Bella Swan, monogamous nympho.

I expected her to go into the bedroom, but she jerked my hand to the right suddenly and we were in the bathroom and she was all over me. Her lips attacked my bare chest and her hands roamed southbound, relieving me of my sweats. I moved my hips in time with her hand stroking my length and grabbed a fit full of the pajama pants that she was wearing yanking them down, no panties, fucking _yes._ I wrapped my good arm around her waist and lifted her up, setting her on the counter, sliding her ass to me and slamming into her her smoothly, causing us to both moan deliciously.

I pulled her into each thrust, but was quickly frustrated with only having one arm. Bella saw my dilemma and competently removed the clasp that held my sling, freeing my arm, which I used to help her remove her shirt and then plant one had on each hip. "FUCKOHMYGODYES!" Bella screamed when my thrusting was double by my arm being free so that I could put the force she desired behind each pounding onslaught.

"Bella Fuck!" I growled latching my mouth to one of the fucking sexy breast bouncing in front of me and her fingers gripped my hair and her nails scraped my scalp. I felt her tighten around my spearing cock and she screamed out my name, but boy you believe me, I was not done with my Bella yet! I pounded into her as she rode out her high before pulling her off counter and set to her feet, spinning her around to face the counter I just pulled her from. I took a hold of her hips, plunging into her once again, my inner wolf strutting at the scream I got. "JAKE!"

Watching my self drive into her and her arch her back, chanting my name in her throaty moan. Fuck I was done for. "_Jake! Jake! Jake!"_

I gripped her shouldered going deeper and harder then ever as I felt her clamp down on me once again I exploded inside of her, growling her name with my release. I slowed my movements until our breaths are even again and our legs didn't feel so Jell-o-like.

I turned her to face me kissing her deeply she put her hand on my chest and smiled. "I love you, Jake"

"I love you too, Baby."

_**A/N: You looked like you needed a lemon and I have been a tease these past few chapters, but I'll post a plot mover later today. So here is to a little spice in your day! Love all your love! ~Juliet**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I know I said I'd update yesterday, but I have brought you guys the WEDDING! So I hope that I am forgiven!**_

Chapter 10

BPOV

This was the day, _the day_. In light of the recent attack, everyone had been on edge, although I honestly couldn't tell anymore if it was wedding jitters or Edward jitters. I for did not have wedding jitters at all, I wanted this whole crazy mess to be over so that I can just have the new last name that came with marrying my Jake.

I heard him call out loudly in our agreement that we would call out locations so that we did accidentally see each other. "Using the bathroom!" He called out. "Going to take a shower!" He said in his sexy voice instantly making my knees weak. GOD! There was another reason why I wanted this day over, I might just pull him into a room and have my way with him during the reception, which Charlie volunteered our house for.

"God, control your self woman," Jake threw out before I heard the slamming of the bathroom door.

There wasn't a whole lot of people coming and those who were knew that were not fancy restaurant type of people. Much to Alice's protests of course, who was lobbying for a reception in Seattle until I explained that for one, no. Two, it wouldn't make much sense for people to drive all the way from Forks to Seattle. She finally came around because I let her pay for and pick out the food being served. You should have seen the look on her face when Charlie jokingly said that we should just BBQ.

"Quit smirking!" Alice snapped sitting in front of me and working her make-up magic. "What's so funny anyways?"

"BBQ." I said simply, smiling at the face she made.

"I may not eat food, but even I know that is tacky." She said snobbishly.

I rolled my eyes and she hissed at me again for moving. I took her hand and squeezed it tight. "Did you see anything yet?"

"No and it's frustrating the fuck out of me!" She growled pounding her little foot. "I hate going into shit blind."

I knew how she felt. Maybe we all relied on Alice's gifts a little too much. My concern must have shown because she hugged me to her chest, careful not to smudge the make up she just did, and let out a huge sigh. "We'll made it, if she shows or doesn't, it wont matter because you're getting married today!" She said excitedly.

I smiled and looked up at her when she pulled away. "So is the artist complete?"

"I am, stand so I can see the finished product." She ordered. Taking my hand to help me up amongst all the satin and fabric. "Bella!" She said breathlessly, her hands covering her mouth.

I thought something was wrong or I messed something up. "What? What did I do?"

"Bella, you're beautiful!" She finally whispered.

I walked over to the closet where there was a full length mirror. I was beauitful and for the first time in my life, I really felt beautiful. Dress was Ivory, it didn't seem right for white since I was not pure, with a strapless sweetheart bodice that came together with a large silver flower at my waist. Tulle over satin ball gown skirt made me feel like a princess and also a first, made me feel course no train, I didn't need en excuse to trip over myself, I could do that just fine on my own thank you. "Wow."

"Yeah wow!" I heard a voice from the door and we both shrieked to close it. My dad jumped two feet in the air and hurried all the way into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I mean, you know I always thought you were beautiful, Bells, but wow." He said again, walking over to me with out stretched arms and went to him easily folding into them, feeling all of five again.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked when he let me go.

"Just a few minutes ago, Billy went with the boys to the ceremony location." He grabbed my hand, and led me to the door. "You ready to go, baby?"

I couldn't help but grin back. "I am."

JPOV

"Where is she?" I growled impatiently, pacing the span of the little isle.

"Jake we are ten minutes early, she's not even late yet," Paul growled at me from my line of six best men.

"Yeah chill out, douche." Jared said, guiding me back to my grooms spot.

"And shut the fuck up." Sam snapped, but he was grinning a wide grin. I think he was tired of being the only married man, so he was enjoying the death of my bachelor hood. _So was I Sam, so was I._

Suddenly I heard the familiar wedding march start and I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized that I was holding. Alice slowly walked toward me in her light-blue maid of honor dress and she grinned at me. "Just wait." She mouthed.

I subconsciously started to bounce a little in anticipation until Paul set a hand on my shoulder and I flashed him a grin of thanks. I saw charlie rounding the flower wall that Alice insisted was up and on his arm..._holy fucking gorgeous batman!_ Bella! My already beautiful Bella was . . . quite literally breathtaking. Alice reached over to me and made a show of closing my open mouth and got a giggle from our audience. I noticed everyone of my best men shift uncomfortably and let out a low growl. Not that I didn't understand, _but fuck she will be my wife in a matter of minutes!_

We had a rehearsal yesterday, but when Charlie handed her off to me, I never took my eyes from her beautiful chocolate soul baring one's and said: "Thank you so much, Charlie."

I had no idea what he said to that, but when I finally got free of my trance, I was listening her say the most beautiful words in the word.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take Jacob Anthony Black to be my lawfully wedded husband." A slight blush graced her cheeks and unshed tears made her eyes sparkle.

"I, Jacob Anthony Black, take Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife." I gave her my lopsided grin as the priest came behind us a hand on each of out backs and looked to the audience.

"Well, then, I am more then proud to be the one to pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the Bride." He said proudly.

I did just that.

_**A/N: okay wedding's over, Awwww, right? okay seriousness to come, and Charlie the super hero? Dun dun dun. . . **_

_**Love love ~ Juliet  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Up, Down, Up, that is how the this chapter goes, not long, but it's very much like a multiple orgasm. ~ Juliet**_

_**Ps. You can see Bella's wedding dress from the link on my profile!**_

Chapter 12

JPOV

We went back to Charlies and Changed out of the pounds of fabric that she and I were waring and I thew on a nice pair of black slacks and a button up, thank you Alice, so that I didn't have to ware a tux all night. Alice insisted that with a house full of people we were not allowed to be alone together because it would be rude to have loud sex with so many guest. Damnit. When Bella emerged from her room, she was wearing a flowy white skirt thing and a very sexy white top, I think they are called halter tops... fucking Alice.

Charlie held up his hand to halt us when we started down the steps and then turned toward the living room. "I am honored to my very core to be the very first to welcome, for the first time in public, Mrs. and Mr. Jacob Black!" He said dramatically. I was fully prepared to roll my eyes, but a sound that could have easily been mistaken for the house blowing up, stopped me. I lifted Bella into my arms and I carried her down to not only a houseful of people cheering, but there was also people over flowing out the front and back door that couldn't fit int the tiny home. Thank god it wasn't raining today, cloudy of course, but no rain. Although as me and _my wife_ ..ahem.. walked around greeting everyone, I saw that the tricky fucking Pixie had indeed thought of everything, and there was huge white tents up all over the yard, extending the house to an enormous size.

"Oh my God, it's. . .Enchanting doesn't even cover it." Bella whispered to me in awe.

"Yeah, well give Alice an inch . . ." I said sarcastically, but hugged _MY WIFE_ to my side. okay okay i'll stop. . . _MY WIFE! MY WIFE! MY WIFE!_ okay now I'm done.

"She gives you a Fairy tale." Bella finished, smiling up at me. I got the joke. She use to think that love was for fairy tales, and here she was, living one.

We were pushed out the back door to find a huge table in the middle a sea of other tables that was meant for the wedding party, who granted wernt big in numbers, but Alice later confessed that it actually took a little looking around to find a table that the pack would slam their knees into when they tried to sit down. We did the first dance and Bella did the father daughter dance with Charlie but was cut into by my dad, who sat her right on his lap.

I brought out my old reserves, Broccoli, grandma, fuckit, it was pointless because I was expected to use my teeth to take off her guarder, which I hadn't realized she still had on. She wasn't wearing panties, fucking minx.

The party was great and there was four times more people there then came to the actual wedding, but it was nice to see just how many people wished us well. I was touched by the good wishes and blessings for everyone, though as the night went on and people started to leave, tension was slowly inching up my back.

Bella and I said good bye to the last guests, Mike and Jessica who had to get their kids to bed and I went out back to help Alice, Charlie, Jasper, and most of the pack clean up while Bella went to put on some jeans and a hoody. Sam whom I sent Billy home with said that he was going to come back after my dad was safe at home.

"Wow, What a party, eh Mr. Black?" My new father-in-law joked picking up a bottle of beer from one of the tables, I was hoping it was his because he's had a few to drink and I would say he was drunk, just feeling pretty darn good.

"Yes, sir, Chief swan, quite the rager." I joked, holding up my own beer in a salute. "Hey go up stairs Charlie, we'll get this." I said, shooing him off into the house. The uneasy feeling I was getting was strong and it made me nervous that Charlie could get hurt.

"You sure?" He said, swaying a little as he headed for the door.

The whole group called out reassurances and he called out goodbyes and congrats before disappearing into the house. My head snapped to Paul, who was my second when Sam wasn't around to act as Alpha, although as I have said, when it comes to Bella, I am motherfucking Alpha. "Do you feel it?"

Paul nodded and then looked to Jared who confirmed the same thing. Good, I wasn't being paranoid, this was real. I looked to Alice, but she seemed to be staring at nothing, looking confused and Jasper was tense looking all around, conflicted by whatever Alice was feeling.

"It's happening now!" Alice said suddenly snapping back to reality.

"Whe--" I never got to finish because three white blurs sailed through the tents, knocking over tables and heading for the back door where Bella was just stepping out to join us. "Bella!" I yelled, but it was too late, the blurs stopped with Edward behind her holding one arm around Bella's waist and the other had a hand around her neck, lovingly caressing her cheek.

"Hello, Mrs. Black." He hissed into her ear and she cringed away from the cool breath on her cheek. I took a step toward him, but a hiss at his side drew my attention to the two other ruby red eyed vampires with him. They both looked exactly like Bella. "Here is the lucky husband, , tell me, would you still love her if her eyes shined red and her appetite ranged only along the two legged?"

"Edward. . ."Bella pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed right into her ear. "You don't get to talk, I do."

"Edward, you fucking idiot!" Jasper hissed at him. "You are truly sick to have sired two woman who were obviously made in Bella's image."

"Fuck off Whitlock." His eyes found Alice and he smiled. "My darling sister, you see, who says you cannot learn from your mistakes. You see in my last visit, I punished the wrong one the relationship," Apparently he tightened his grip, because Bella started to claw at his sleeve. "This one doesn't heal so fast!" He laughed like a mad man stopping only when I took a step forward. "I'll crush her fucking throat and laugh while you cry over your _wife_."

I was just as startled as everyone else to see a black form suddenly take down one of the women at Edwards side, giving the rest of the pack just enough of a distraction to phase. I still couldn't phase yet, thanks to his last attack, but I still advanced on the deranged man holding my wife. The wolves advanced along with Alice and Jasper, taking out the other woman and helping Sam.

Bella was turning a very scary color of blue and her frantic clawing was becoming weaker with the thudding of her slowing heart beat. I couldn't do a thing but watch _NO! NO!NOOO! I just got her, she was my one! My mate, My SOUL, MY WIFE, NO! NO! NO!_

I doped to my knees in front of my wife's ex boyfriend with my arms out wide and eyes boring into his red orbs. "Take me, please don't hurt her, take me!" I begged, ripping open my shirt so that he had my whole torso to chose his target. "Please! _YOU LOVED HER ONCE!_ Let her live! _TAKE ME MOTHERFUCKER! PLEASE!_"

He dropped Bella at my feet, but she didn't move. I listened hard and finally heard her heart, slow but beating. I looked back at Edward. Suddenly his head slammed forward with fifteen loud pops, chunks flying off like shrapnel.

He fell to the ground and the whole pack jumped on him, ripping him apart with loud metallic protests. I looked up and saw my father-in-law, _CHARLIE?_, with his police issued gun completely emptied and smoking, still in his hand as he turned and walked back into the house muttering about 'Fucking Vampires',and ran to my side, helping me lift Bella to the closest table. I grabbed a cloth napkin off the table and dipped it into the first water glass I saw and her eyes fluttered open. The situation dawned on her and she snapped up looking around, I pulled her back into my arms and hushed her sobbs, crying along with her. Charlie hugged us both.

BPOV

"Give it to me ALICE WHITLOCK!" I almost screamed, pointlessly chasing the fucking pixie around my house. _My house!_ Carlisle, Charlie, and Billy went in together and bought me and Jake a small house in LaPush, mainly because no one to house us and our sexual escapades. Charlie walking in on us twice and poor billy was forced to the food store quite a few time to escape our noise.

"It hasn't been three minutes yet!" She laughed, effortlessly dodging me.

"It's not fair! You're going to find out before me!" I pouted, finally giving up.

"I didn't look I promise." She said dropping the bag on my lap with a smirk. "Now it's been three minutes."

I opened the bag slowly and pulled out the test that I had just peed on, three minutes before.

"Holy. Fucking."

"Shit." Alice finished for me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

JPOV

Thank god that will be the last time that I'll have to run all the way out to the Cullen's mansion out here in the woods. Don't get me wrong, I liked the run and most of the Cullen's didn't annoy me so much, except for maybe the blond woman, she was a bitch. I just didn't like the way the reek of this place clung to you, like gross greece smell of fast food. Guh! I had been here on business though, well the end of business, since we had just got done sewing up the last details of Edward.

Edwards was not dead. He was in fact in pieces on his way all over the world since the family, no matter what he's done could not bring them selves to burn the body, but they did how ever damn him to a very long time in pieces. i had just came here to make sure that the last box was sent out. We had played with the idea of sending him to Itali to be judged by some sort of vampire royals they have there, but we couldn't do that in the end because Carlisle had said that there is a leech that can see every thought you ever had, which put Bella and Charlie in danger.

Bella, my wife, my love, who was at this moment conspiring with the little Pixie at our home in LaPush. I was so taken back when they got us the house, which was a small little two bedroom right down the road from my dad. It was so nice to no have to worry about thoroughly embarrassing one the parents with our tryst that would often span the expanse of the house.

I walked found my self lingering on those delicious thoughts and made it back to my home without even noticing I had gone so far. I found the pile of clothes that I hide by back door and quickly phased and dressed, greeted by the wonderful smell of food cooking and my cute little wife dancing around the kitchen to a the music that blared from the CD player. Fuck me, it was hot, even if she was waring a tight a-shirt and a pair of sweats the I honestly thought were older then she was.

"Smells good, baby." I said causing her to squeak and clutch her chest.

"Damnit Black, you scared the shit out of me!" She scolded smacking my arm and as always whining because her hand hurt. "How can you be so stealthy when your so big and obviously there?"

I laughed taking her into my arms, peppering kisses on her neck as I crushed her to my chest. "Guh! I need to shower." I complained heading for the bathroom. "You can never get that leech smell off."

"Thanks Puppy." Alice called from out front.

Fuck.

"Sorry Pix." I called out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pix leave?" I asked when I got out of the shower ten minutes later. I found Bella smiling up at me from the kitchen table, which was set with an elaborate dinner using the plates that Esme gave us for the wedding three months ago.

"Good dishes?" I quirked an eye brow at her, after swooping for a kiss.

"I feel like being special." She shrugged, looking down and fiddling with her napkin. _What's this about?_

"Bella?" I warned, throwing a stern look and propping my hands on my hip like she would when I tracked mud in the house. "What is going on?" Her face was cherry and her gaze flitted every where but at me. I pulled her out of her chair and cupped her face, forcing her to look at me. "Talk to me."

"Well, you know I haven't been feeling the greatest lately." She started having a clear her throat a few times before going on. She really had been sick for almost a two weeks now. She promised me that if she wasn't feeling better this weekend then she would make an appointment with the doctor. I nodded for her to go on. "Right, well I was hanging out with Alice today and well, um. . . you see . . ." She stepped out of my embrace for a step and took both my hands before taking a deep breath. "Jake, you're going to be a daddy." Her face flushed and a tentative smile graced her lips. "Jake. . ._Jake?_ . . . _JAKE!"_

_Bella. Ceiling. Blackness._

BPOV

_He fainted! Oh my fucking God he fainted!_

I quickly grabbed a glass of water off the table and threw it over his blanched face. "Jake, honey are you okay?"

His eyes finally flitted open laid on the floor where he fell, just staring up at me. "A Baby?" His voice cracked. Fuck fuck fuck, he doesn't want this. Oh god what was I thinking telling him like this? He's terrified, no petrified is more like it.

Suddenly he stood, sweeping me into his arms bridle style and if there were ever a definition for the term wolfy-grin, he wore in on his face as he spun me in a huge circle. "A BABY?!" He tightened his grasp, pulling my mouth to his and devoured me until I moaned into his mouth.

Then almost as abruptly as he picked me up, he set me down, more gingerly then needed and then took off out the front door. I ran behind him, but was stopped in my tracks, astounded by the sight before me. Jacob Black, my husband, my _werewolf_ was spinning! Like a fucking ballerina, twirling around and screaming as loud as possible ,Im sure Bill could hear him. "I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY! WWWWWWOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOO!"

I was grinning, watching the mad I loved turn into a simple idiot because he was going to be a daddy. It made me love him even more, if that were even possible.

Eventually, I stopped his little dance and we did sit down to the now cold dinner, but neither of us noticed, or even tasted it for that matter. There wasn't much talking, just twitch, mainly from Jake, whom I made promise me he would save all him phone calls until after dinner. When we finally finished I let him off the hook for dishes duty so that he can call everyone and brag.

No matter now I tried to move my mouth and stretch my jaw, there was just no wiping this smile off my face. I have learned more about Jacob Black in our short relationship then I have during our long friendship and now, just now I have figured out why. Because I loved him and everything new I learned made me love him more, so I stopped, or tried to stop loving him. I failed miserable and wonderfully failed.

_**A/N: This is not the end have no fear, I have been suffering lack of love, so dont forget to let me know what you think of my little story.**_

_**Super big shout out to my wonderful faithfuls! you know who you are! *Muah***_

_**lovelove**_

_**Juliet  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS... The time has come, we have reached the end. I have had a wonderful time writing this story, check out the others I have up! As always, I love your reviews, i am addicted like a horrible addicting type drug, so give me my fix.. please im twitching. I have a poll on mt profile that asks which pairing you want to see next, Vote and let me know, also check out the Banner and the link for Bella's Wedding Dress.**_

_**Juliet  
**_

Chapter 14

BPOV

Damnit where are those two? "JAKE, CHARLIE!" I yelled through the little house, right like they are going to hear me. "Fine Ill just have this baby on the floor, but you're cleaning up the mess!" I shouted again, no response. I shouldn't play dumb, I know exactly where they are. I rolled my eyes before wattling my very fat pregnant butt out side, taking too long on the steps. Fuck, I should have Jake just keep the mobile ramp that we put up when Billy comes over up all the time, that way I don't have to fear about not being about to seeing my feet all the time.

"JAKE! CHARLIE!" I yelled again, know it was pointless, but I couldn't properly bitch about them not hearing me if I didn't put an honest effort into it. I went around the house to the Jake's shop, when was now a his own business. I struggled to open the heavy ass door in the back that went directly to his office and looked around not seeing anyone.

"Go get me the exhaust manifold of the bench over there, Charlie. This one looks like it has a crack in it." I heard Jake call out, muffled most likely from being under the car. "See you never know what you'll find when all you're doing is changing the oil."

I poked my head around the corner to see that my assumption was right. I was indeed correct, Jake was on the flat on his back under what looked like was Sue Clearwater's Jeep, the two muscular tan legs that suck out were toward me, bent slightly. "MMMM I love it when you free-ball it." I said in my lowest seductive voice.

_CLANK_, "Ow Fucking shit, Woman!" Jake yelled from under the car and I couldn't help but giggle. He growled at me before sliding from beneath the Jeep holding his forehead. "Do you have to use that voice in here?"

"Well you think with all your puppy powers, that you would have heard me bellowing from the house." I said with mock annoyance.

"Mommy!" I heard Charlie yells, dropping the Exhaust manifold and making Jake cringe, then ran to my side and hugged my leg. I ran my fingers through is silky black hair, so much like his fathers and smiled when he turned his bright chocolate eyes on me. "We're fixing the Jeep for Mrs. Clearwater, she said she's gunna pay me in cookies!" He said, excitedly. I can see how that is pretty exciting to a five year old, I mean just the thought of getting paid, but in cookies. Hmmmm, that Sue has him pretty cookie whipped.

I looked back at Jake who was still rubbing his head, but smiled at Charlies enthusiasm. "So, what do we owe this pleasure, Ma'am? Just coming to watch you're big strong men work on car's?"

"No actually," I said as calmly as possible, Lord knows that the last time I uttered the words 'It's time' almost landed all of us in the hospital with Jake's frantic driving. So this time, I will choose my words very carefully. "I just thought that you would like to know that your daughter is about to make her dramatic entrance."

Jake's eyes got huge and I hurriedly put my hand on his cheek to calm him. "Plenty of time, I wanted to give you enough time to clean yourself up and CHARELS WILLIAM BLACK YOU PUT THAT DRILL DOWN! Sorry and get the bag and maybe make a few calls or something." I said, not missing a beat when I shooed Charlie out the door to the house, followed by Jake and I.

"Geeze, how much time do you have?" He joked rubbing my big belly as we walked, earning him self a kick from little Alicia. "How far apart are they?" He asked, growing serious.

"Not close enough to worry about it, relax. Go get ready, I'll work on Charlie." I said, pushing him through the front door ahead of me, much like I do to our son. They were if fact close enough to where I was trying to push everything along with causing panic, but to avoid panic, he didn't need to know. He spun around, holding my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly. "Now, tell me the truth." He said, calling my bluff.

Damnit. "Around seven minutes, but they aren't all that bad, so I am not going to rush you or worry you." I said truthfully. Well, they we not all that bad, and quite honestly Charlie was a force to be reckoned with when it was his time. He let me and everyone know it was time and it was time NOW! "Go get ready please, or it will be worse." I warned which got him moving.

"Sit down, I'll clean up Charlie." He called out from the back room.

I sat, breathing through another contraction before flipping open my phone and calling my dad who had taken this who week off, just in case the baby were to come. "Hey Bells, where is my granddaughter at?"

"On the way actually, that's why I'm calling and activating the phone tree." I said calmly, trying not to alarm him, whom also did not handle the first one with such grace. My dad, _the chief of fucking police_, use his sirens to get to the hospital in time.

"Really?!" He said, it excitedly. I can see him probably jumping up and down like a girl, since no one was there to judge. "You guys leaving now?"

"No, Jake is washing himself and Charlie up and then we'll head out." I said, trying to keep my voice even as another contraction hit me. "Okay dad, well start make the calls and we'll see everyone at the hospital." I breathed, calming my self.

"Kay." He answered simply, though right before I hung up I heard him yelling as if his favorite team just won the super bowl.

"Jake, let's go please." I yelled just as my two boys rounded the corner, baby bag is Charlie's hand and my bag in Jake's. I smiled.

"Lets go have a baby." Jake said cheerfully walking over to me, preemptively telling me to shut up before he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the car. Brand new car that I made Jake buy because as much as I loved the rabbit, my big 'ol pregnant ass is not fitting in it and quite frankly I am ungraceful enough without having to roll out of a car.

It took almost thirty minutes to get there and we were greeted my one really ire large woman who was squawking about the maximum capacity of the waiting rooms. I couldn't help but smile and shrug at the poor woman. Not that I blamed her, this wasn't even half of the people of the phone tree.

Sam, Emily and their twins had picked up Billy on the way over, there was Paul and Rachel their son, Embry had Claire-bear on his shoulders, Quill had brought Becka, which was Embry's sister, Jared and Kim who were expecting twin baby girls, Harry, Sue, Seth, and Leah Clearwater were all there with my dad and his girlfriend who I recognized as the dispatcher form the station. Of course there was Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Yes Edward, IT took a long long time and a very large fight with Jake, but it is just not in my nature to do anything but forgive. The deal was if he did anything other then project sunshine out of his ass, I'll light the match my self and watch him burn. Also his eyes can never waver from the lovely honey color that I liked to see on him and he was never to be alone with me or the babies.

So yes, I defiantly understood why the poor plump woman was ire.

JPOV

Twelve hours later Alicia Renee Black was born to us, teeny tiny little thing that was only 7'4", well tiny compared to everyone else. I stood holding my new little baby girl up for her huge family that were filing into the tiny room one by one, eager to get a look at the newest member.

Our Family. Whole and complete and ever growing. It was perfect!

THE END

_**A/N: Okay folks, this is the end. Do not forget that I love all my faithful reviewers, though I'm very saddened by lack reviews lately 8( so hit me up, press the pretty green button, let me know what you think. Also I have a poll up on my profile on what pairing you would like to see next, plus the Fairy tale's banner link!**_

_**love you all!**_

_**Juliet**_


End file.
